Happy Birthday, Itachi!
by Jinzouningen
Summary: A fun little birthday fic for everyone's favorite weasel! Happy birthday Itachi! Contains a fun little spanking. .


AN:

JK: I nearly forgot Itachi's birthday! I feel so bad! Oh, well. Here's a fun little fic I thought of! X3 Happy birthday, Itachi! It's a companion story to _Don't Tick Off The Shark!_

Contains a playful spanking!

Itachi: 18/19

Kisame: 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

-June 8th, 11:59 p.m.-

Itachi idly watched his clock, waiting for it to turn to midnight for it to be official. He yawned, stretched, then glanced again.

12:00 a.m.

"Happy birthday to me..." he whispered to himself, snuggling his by now-worn out from seeing too many missions plushie, Mr. Weasel.

_"Happy Birthday, Itachi."_the plushie wordlessly responded as usual. As Itachi got older, he stopped talking to Mr. Weasel, now that Kisame understood him, but it was still nice to have an old friend to talk to. Itachi yawned, having stayed up all night for this.

"Good night..."

_"You mean 'Good morning'."_

"Whatever."

-June 9th, At a More Reasonable Time-

"Hey, hey! Didja like the present I got you, un?!" Deidara chirped.

"Yeah...that was really sweet of you Deidara." Itachi grinned, looking at his new T-shirt. "Sometimes I wonder 'why is that frisbee getting bigger?' then it hits me."

It was surprising, really.

From Konan - a lovely origami weasel and a hat for his plushie ("Oh, come on, we ALL knew since day one.")

From Leader - A new set of hoop earrings. (Kisame: "You got your ears pierced?!")

From Hidan - New books ("Icha Icha Paradise, Ultra rare Yaoi and Yuri editions", much to everyone's, except Ita's, horror)

From Kakuzu - 75.00 to buy something. ("Wow, I thought you were a cheapskate." "Shut up! It's your birthday!")

From Deidara - The T-Shirt mentioned above and a big hug (Itachi nearly fainted from joy)

From Sasori - A set of DVDs (Saws I, II, III and IV, uncut and Dead Silence unrated)

From Zetsu - Some new C.D.'s (Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, Simple Plan, and Daft Punk)

From Tobi - A poorly-drawn but had much thought in it card ("Tobi didn't have much time..." "No, no...I think it's very sweet of you." "Really?" "Of course!")

And from Kisame - Some black gothic pants and some studded wrist bands ("I love you, 'Same." "I figured as much.")

-10:56 p.m.-

"Wow. I had fun today. Sorry I didn't take you downstairs, Mr. Weasel."

_"It's okay, Itachi. You are getting a little too old to carry me around, anyway."_the plushie now sat on Itachi's lap, wearing its new hat. _"Tell Konan I love the hat."_Itachi grinned.

"Will do."

"Hey, Itachi-kun?" Kisame knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Itachi swiftly hid Mr. Weasel under his pillow.

"Can I come in?"

"Your room, too."

"I'll take that as a yes." Kisame opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, 'Same?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a question for you."

"Fire." Kisame responded, laying on his bed.

"Well..." Itachi nervously twirled his hair.

"Well?"

"Uhm...well I...was wondering if...you'd ever..." Itachi muttered. "Uhm...heard of...well...this one...tradition-" he was interrupted by Kisame's laughter.

"I know where you're going with this, Ita." Kisame grinned. "You mean a birthday spanking, right?"

"You don't have to be so blunt, 'Same..." Itachi felt his face turn beet red.

"What's the matter?"

"Well...I was kinda wondering if..."

"I'd do it to you?"

"...yes." Itachi wondered if his face could get any redder.

"If that's what you want." Kisame sat up on his bed. "C'mere."

"What have I gotten myself into...?" Itachi groaned.

"Don't worry. It's really not supposed to hurt."

"Oh, good."

"Now, lay down..." Kisame patted his thighs. Itachi quickly did.

"Can we get this over with?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't."

"Well..." Itachi paused. "It's just for fun. Go ahead."

"You're...nineteen, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, 'Same...you forgot my- Eeep!!"

"One..." Kisame grinned.

"Don't be mean!" Itachi groaned. (That really didn't hurt...)

"Two, three..."

"Damnit, why're you counting?"

"So I don't lose track...six, seven..."

"Kind of annoying...if you ask me."

"Keep talking, and I'll lose count. Thirteen, fourteen..."

"Well, excuse me."

"Seventeen, eighteen...NINTEEN."

"OUCH!! Okay, THAT one hurt!"

"Last one's supposed to. Oh, and one to help you grow."

"What the- OW!!" Itachi yelped.

"Hehehe..." Kisame grinned, lifting Itachi into a hug.

"I'm not crying, 'Same..."

"Do you need to be for me to hug you?"

"Well, no..." Itachi admitted. Kisame grinned and kissed his forehead.

"Happy birthday, my naughty little weasel."

--

AN:

JK: XD I had fun with that! Happy Birthday to mah weasel!! XD


End file.
